Story of a Girl
by awandmkr
Summary: The events of  the July 4, 2008, would forever change Quinn's world. What happens, three years later, when Charlotte "Charlie" Fabray returns? Fafaberry, Brittana, and Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I do not own Glee, or the idea for Charlie(someone on Tumblr came up with that) or anything else mentioned in this fanfic (all i one is the story itself), so please don't sue me.**

**Enjoy! And PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><em>July 4, 2008<em>

Quinn remembers the last time her family was together as a whole. It was July 4, 2008, the summer before she started her freshman year. On one side of the picnic table sat Quinn, her older sister Franny, who had come home to visit from San Francisco, and her twin sister Charlie. On the other side of the picnic table was her father and mother. The five of them were talking and laughing as they enjoyed their Fourth of July meal, which consisted of barbequed-pulled-pork, corn-on-the-cob, seven-layer-salad, macaroni-salad, and watermelon, before the two bombshells, which would rip Quinn's family apart as she knew it, were dropped.

The first bombshell was Franny's, "I have something to tell you guys," she said after taking a large gulp of her beer. Of course the Fabray family eagerly inquired to what she had to announce. "I'm engaged," Franny stated quietly, almost as if she wasn't excited about either the engagement itself or about the announcement about her engagement. Quinn saw her mother rush to her older sister and embrace her in a hug; she saw her father give Franny and approving nod before taking sip of his own beer.

"His name is David, and…" she audibly gulped, "he's… a democrat." That is when Quinn's world started to fall apart. As her father erupted into a fit of rage at her sister, his face was red ass he screamed a variety of profanities and disparaging insults at her older sister; she noticed Charlie had snuck away. Quinn followed her sister's lead and snuck away.

* * *

><p>Later, after Franny had left, Quinn was sitting in the family room flipping through channels when her parents entered. "Where's Charlotte?" her father demanded to know the moment he stepped into the room. Quinn simply shrugged and said "I don't know," then the unthinkable happened. She heard her scream before she blacked out.<p>

Moments later, when Quinn awoke, she found herself on the floor, curled up in a ball, clutching her left cheek in pure agony. Quinn felt tears of pain prick her cheeks as they rolled down her cheeks as she tried to stand up.

She saw her father glaring at her; at first glance his exterior was cold, but upon a closer look Quinn could see his anger steaming under his frozen exterior, this was the first time, but not the last time, she would see him like this. He had gone from her beloved loving father figure to the devil incarnate. "Where is Charlotte?" he hissed with disdain.

"I don't know. She snuck away when… you and Franny got into," she clenched her teeth, "Your argument."

"Where?" he spat.

"I don't know, she probably went to find Rachel."

"The fucking faggots daughter!"

"Yes," she sighed, "Rachel has two dads, not that it concerns you." Quinn saw her father raise his hand to hit her again, but she stopped him. "You lay another hand on me, and I will call the police."

She saw her father clench his teeth. "Would you please go fetch your sister, I have something I wish to discuss with her," he hissed through his teeth,

Quinn nodded, and headed through the foyer. As she passed through the foyer, she checked the mirror; the hand print on her face was barely visible, although it hurt a lot more, and then she went to go "fetch" her sister.

* * *

><p>When Quinn reached the Rachel's house, she saw her sister and Rachel laying on the ground looking at the funny shapes the clouds made; she noticed how close they were, something was different about their friendship than hers with Brittany and Santana, actually Charlie's and Rachel's friendship was exactly like Brittany's and Santana's. As she approached the two girls she noticed how close they were, but she shrugged it off. "Hey guys."<p>

Rachel sat up and greeted Quinn with "Hello Quinn, Charlie and I were just gazing at the clouds and laughing at the shapes they made; would you like to join us?"

Things suddenly got very awkward. Quinn could tell that Charlie wanted to stay here, alone, but Rachel had just invited her, and her father had sent her to "fetch" her sister. Quinn groaned internally. "Umm… no thanks Rachel, I would love to… but I actually came here to get to get Charlie."

Rachel made and O-shape with her mouth before getting up from her lawn, "Then I suppose I should let you and Charlie get going. Nice seeing you Quinn, bye Charlie."

"Bye Rach," Charlie said with a hint of blush upon her cheeks, which Quinn didn't notice. "So, what did Dad want?" Charlie said with a huff the moment Rachel disappeared.

"He wants to talk to you about something, but be careful; I have never seen him so angry before."

As the two girls walked home, Charlie shrugged, not knowing what her sister meant, "Whatever, the old mad is just mad because daughter number one just announced that she, essentially, shared none of his beliefs via the announcement of her engagement to David the democrat," Charlie articulated this with a smirk.

Soon enough the two girls arrived home, their mother was waiting on the porch, she had a duffel in one hand. "Charlie, your father wants to speak with you in his study."

"Fine," Charlie groaned as she walked through the front door; Quinn was about to do the same when her mother stopped her. "I called Santana's mom and asked her if you could stay there for the week. She said that it more than fine," her mother told her in a cold manner.

"Wait, what?"

"Starting tonight, you are staying with your friend Santana for the next week, while Charlie, your father, and I go… on a trip. And before you complain, we will take you on a trip when we get back. Okay?"

"Okay," said with a huff before she began walking towards Santana's house.

When she arrived at the Lopez's house she was gladly welcomed into the house and told that Santana and her father would be home in a minute from picking up Brittany and some movies from the store. So Quinn went upstairs to her friend's room to set down her duffle, little did she know that the second bombshell had been dropped in her father's study, which would cause her not to see Charlie till the summer before her senior year.

* * *

><p>June 11, 2011<p>

"Quinn!" her mother yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah?" Quinn yelled in response from her room.

"Come down to the kitchen, I need to talk to you… now!"

The young blonde let out of groan, knowing full well that "kitchen" plus "talk" equals a major problem. She quickly descended the stairs; she then walked briskly through the foyer and into the kitchen. She found her mother sitting on the far side of the table, next to some bay-windows. Her mother was dressed unusually casual, typically she dressed more conservatively, like a politician's wife; however, her body language was her said that she was her usual conservative self, her hands were clasped together as they rested on the table, her ankles were crossed, and she was sitting up straight, to the point of appearing uncomfortable. Quinn deducted that this was serious.

"Please sit down Quinn." And so, Quinn sat down, not looking amused at all. "Look, I know things have been rough on you since your sisters left," Quinn rolled her eyes. "Well it's true Quinn. You've got pregnant, dated a total idiot, you've bullied that Rachel Berry girl, and you went through a serious depression after you gave birth to Beth. And, yes I realize that you problems started with me separating you from Charlie not letting you say goodbye, or even where she ended up, not letting you go to your sister's wedding, or stop that piece of trash, know as you father, from hitting you and kicking you out. And I realized that I have failed you as a mother, and I just want to apologize for that." Quinn could the tears brimming from her mother's eyes. "I know you just can't accept my apology, and you probably won't ever forgive me,, and I understand that; however, I want to make it up to you."

Quinn gently furrowed her eyebrows together, she was intrigued. "How?"

"Well… it's taken a lot of work, but I was able to convince your sisters to come home for the summer, and if Charlie likes it here she will stay for her senior year. How does that sound?"

To be honest she was completely thrilled, to be able to see Franny and Charlie for the first time in what seemed to be an eternity; however, she wasn't going to give her mother the satisfaction of seeing her joy. "It's a start."

Her mother nodded in understanding, "I understand. They will be here tomorrow," and with that her mother stood up and walked out of the kitchen; leaving Quinn to rue in her own excitement.

* * *

><p>June 12, 2011<p>

Quinn had awoken unusually early, three minutes after six in the morning to be exact, due to her excitement about seeing her sisters; she looked at her clock, which sat on her nightstand, and she let out a sigh knowing her sisters wouldn't arrive for at least three hours, so she decided to take a shower.

A few hours later she heard the sound of the doorbell. Not even a moment later she is racing down the stairs toward the front door. When she opened the door she was met by Charlie, except she was completely different; she had a boyish haircut, which she rocked, some hipster glasses, a plaid shirt, some dark-wash skinny jeans, and she had a messenger-nag,w hich rested on her right hip. "Charlie?" Quinn sputtered in complete shock.

The girl in front of her gave her a genuine smile, "Hey Quinn."

"Wow… you've changed."

"I wouldn't say I was the only one. Have you recently cut your hair?" Quinn nodded. Charlie smiled, "You look great."

"Thanks. Come on in," Quinn said as she opened the door. As Charlie stepped in, Quinn asked, "Is Franny with you?"

Charlie let out a sigh as she took off her messenger bag and placed it on a table in the foyer. "Not yet. She and David are coming next week. They have work out some of the details of their sabbaticals and leaves. I didn't want to wait another week."

"Wait you live with Franny and David?"

"Yeah, where did you think I was?"

"Mom and Dad told me that you were at a boarding school in Kansas," Quinn answered hesitantly.

Charlie scoffed, "Boarding school? Ha! Try treatment facility."

"For what?"

And then it dawned on Charlie, Quinn had no clue. "Oh fuck! They didn't tell you, did they?"

"Tell me what?"

Charlie raised an eyebrow, to show she was completely judging her sister, "So, no they didn't tell you." Charlie grab her sister by the hand and dragged her into the family room, and then she sat them on the couch. "Quinn, I'm gay."

It took Quinn a second to process this new information, which wasn't all that knew, but it certainly made sense of certain relationships. "Wait, so you… and Rachel."

Charlie smiled, "Not officially, but yes."

"So like…"

"Like we kissed once, and Franny saw us."

"Wait, so means…"

"That Franny accidently out me to Russell that faithful Fourth of July while arguing with rustle about David the democrat; which in turned led him to sending me to the 'Homosexuality Treatment Center' of Christian crazy, yup."

Quinn couldn't believe how satirical Charlie tone was, it was completely unexpected. "But I thought you lived with Franny and David."

"I do."

"So how…"

"Did I end up in San Fransico?" Quinn nodded. "Simple. I called her, told her the situation, and left."

"Wow, I'm sorry Charlie that really sucks."

"Yeah in some ways, like I couldn't ever tell you where I was because Russell could of found out and come after me; and then in some ways it was really awesome, I live in the gayest city in the country, which is totally awesome," Charlie said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I'm kind of jealous of that."

"So you are cool with me being a lesbian?"

Quinn nodded with a smile, "of course I am, why wouldn't I be okay that my sister is gay, when I am okay with my two best friends being in a relationship together."

"Wait, Santana and Brittany?"

"You wouldn't be surprised if you had shared a cabin with them during Cheer camp."

"Huh… so have they come out?"

"Well Santana has come out to me as a lesbian, and Brittany is fluid."

"Wow."

"I know, but there is out gay couple too."

Charlie raised an eyebrow in suspicion, "Here in Lima?"

"Don't be so shocked!" Quinn scolded. "My friend Kurt, from Glee club and his boyfriend Blaine, he goes to an all bays private school."

"Wow, okay we need to have a little gay get together."

"We?"

"Well you are my twin, so that makes you an ally. And their your friends, I can't just take them over… yet." Charlie said with a laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Should I continue? Tell me what you think in Review.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I do not own Glee, nor did I come up with the idea for Charlie (someone on Tumblr did), so please don't sue me.**

**I just want to make clear that I feel like taking another swing at Fafaberry fanfic, and this is the result.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>June 12, 2011<p>

When Quinn entered the Lima Bean, with her sister, she noticed that the Bean was quite busy; she glanced at her read 10:00 am. "Must be break time," Quinn muttered quietly to herself. She gazed through the bustling crowd of customers, ranging from the farm-types to students of William McKinley High School, in search of her friends. About a moment later she saw Blaine waving at her from a large both in the corner of the coffee shop. She smiled, before telling Charlie to follow her to the booth.

The moment they reached the booth, Blaine stood up and greeted Charlie with a classic handshake partnered with a friendly smile, "Nice to meet you Charlie."

Charlie returned the friendly smile before replying, "Thank you, you must be Blaine."

"I am, but how did you know?"

"Well… Quinn described you as-"

"As a hobbit," Santana interrupted perfectly. "You look good Charlie, real good," she said as she gave a backwards nod from the booth.

Brittany got out of the booth, and untangled her hand from Santana's, and gave Charlie bone crushing hug, "And this is our friend Kurt; he and Blaine are together."

Charlie smirked, "So I've been told; it is a pleasure meeting you Kurt."

"The pleasure is all mine, please sit."

* * *

><p>About an hour later, they all had a cup of coffee that they drank as they chatted. Then Kurt asked, "So Charlie, why did you want to meet us?"<p>

Charlie thought it was obvious, but apparently her intentions were not. "Well, for two reasons, I wanted to meet some of Quinn's friends," Santana scoffed, "Or re-meet them, so to speak. However, I also wanted to meet my community here in Lima."

"I'm sorry, what do you mean by community," Kurt inquired.

It was clear that either Kurt didn't have great gaydar, or that he was trying not to rely on social stereotypes; Quinn hoped it was the latter. "You do know that I'm gay, right?" Charlie asked hesitantly.

Kurt nodded, and he was about to say something when Santana added her own thoughts. "Of course he did! No offense Charlie but you pinged my gaydar the moment you walked in the door. You know the hair, short nails, plaid, the glasses… the leather jacket."

Charlie chuckled, "I know, I know. But, that's kind of the point. Makes it easier to hit on girls, because they pretty much come to me," she said with a smirk.

"Oh god," Quinn said as she rolled he eyes.

"Hey don't go judging me," Charlie scolded her sister. "You clearly dress as 'straight,"' Charlie used her fingers to make air quotation marks, "as possible to get practically every boy to chase after you." Charlie quickly glanced around the room, "I mean just look at that awkward Eiffel tower over there," she exclaimed as she pointed to Finn. "He drooling just staring at my sister."

The group looked over to the boy she was talking about. "Fuck!" Charlie noticed that the young Latina immediately let go of her girlfriend's hand. "It's Finnept, and he's coming over here." Santana said in a harsh whisper. The group groaned in discontent.

A moment later the awkward giant reached their table. "Hey guys, hey Quinn," he said with a stupid smile; Quinn mentally face palmed herself.

"Hello Finn," Quinn said in her best faking-caring tone.

That is when Finn noticed Charlie. "Hey dude, I don't think we've met. I'm Finn," he said trying to appear cool as she stretched out his hand for her to shake.

Charlie shook it. "Nice to meet you Finn," she said sweetly. "I'm Charlie, Quinn's sister." She quirked an eyebrow as she waited for his facial expression to change. And when it did the dolt's face was priceless.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. You look like a guy."

"Not really, I have boobs."

And then the incredibly inane giant asked, "Then why are you dressed like a dyke?"

All of them were inaudibly livid; however, the only one who did something was Charlie. She got out of the booth and stood in front of the village-idiot, she took a deep breath and said, "Well, that would be the point," she stated in a cold sarcastic manner, "but lesbian or gay would be the preferred and courteous nomenclature." Then instead of slapping him, which she desperately wanted to do, she walked over to the hipster owner and explained the situation. Two minutes later Finn was both kicked out and permanently banned from the hipster's establishment.

* * *

><p>June 13th, 2011<p>

After yesterday's events, Charlie needed some alone time. She found her sister lounging in hammock in the backyard. "Hey, can I borrow car?"

Quinn lifted her silver Aviators to reveal her hazel eyes, which she shared with Charlie, "Sure, but can I ask why?"

"I wanted some alone time, and to go to the mall."

"I get that; my keys are in the blue bowl on the table in the foyer," she stated before returning her aviators to their previous state. So, with that Charlie went to grab Quinn's keys.

When she entered the foyer, she found the blue bowl where her sister's keys. As she grabbed then heading for the front she yelled, "Judy, I'm going to the mall, be back later, I have my phone!" before leaving.

* * *

><p>About ten minutes later Charlie found herself wandering around the mall. She did some clothes shopping before grabbing a quick bite to eat. After which, she headed to the town's Music store, Sounds Like. Charlie was impressed, not only by the very cool décor, but by the vast selection of sheet music, for a variety of instruments, to the fact that the store sold vinyl records. As Charlie browsed through the modern vinyl records, she heard someone playing the grand piano, which was located in the middle of the store. When Charlie looked up she saw a short brunette playing, she thought nothing of them until the brunette started to sing "Glad You Came" by The Wanted, then she recognized the small brunette.<p>

Charlie waited for her to finish her song before she approached her, "Hey Rachel."

Charlie watched as Rachel's eyes grew wide, "Charlie?"

The short haired blond bowed, "The one and only," she said with a smirk.

Almost immediately she was engulfed in hug by the tiny brunette, "Wow, it's been what, three years?" Charlie nodded; she noticed that the brunette's expression had changed from over joyed to dejected, "What happened to you? You just left, and you never said goodbye."

Charlie let out an exasperated sigh, "I didn't get the chance, before my father sent me to a treatment center in Kansas."

Rachel gasped, "Oh my god! Are you all right?"

The blonde nodded, "I am, I called my older sister Franny as soon as I got there. I explained what had happened, and that she needed to rescue me ASAP."

"That sucks."

"Yeah, but as a result I got to live in San Francisco for three years."

Rachel chuckled, "Always the optimist. So are you stating with your family?"

"I am."

"How long?"

"Definitely for the summer, but I might stay longer, depends on how I like it here."

Rachel smirked, "Well maybe I could persuade you?"

Charlie gave her a grin as she let out a chuckle, "Maybe." She glance at her watch, she had be gone for almost three hours. "God I feel awful, but I need to get going Rach."

Rachel nodded in understanding, "I get it. I'll see you around?"

"Of course."

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think in Review <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I do no own Glee nor did I come up with the idea for Charlie (someone on Tumblr did), so pleas don't sue me.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><em>June 14, 2011<em>

The next day, Quinn awoke to the smell of bacon. Quinn was presently surprised to see that it was not her mother making breakfast, but rather Charlie. "Wow," Quinn stated in awe as she gazed upon the Belgium waffles, strawberries, pastries, eggs, juice, coffee, and bacon.

Charlie let out a chuckle, "You impressed?"

Quinn nodded, "I didn't know you could cook."

The short haired blonde smirked, "I can bake to."

"Fuck," Quinn moaned as she took a bite of a piece of bacon

"What?"

"This is delicious."

"Why thank you. I take the preparation of food quite seriously."

"What do you mean?"

"I plan on going to culinary school, as well as taking some business classes, so I can open and run my own restaurant."

Quinn was utterly flabbergasted, "Wow. I didn't know you we so…"

"Driven?"

Quinn shook her head, "No, artistic."

"Well after Franny brought me to San Francisco, she introduced me to David. Anyways he suggested that I be enrolled in a high school art academy, so I could express my feelings of my situation in a healthy environment." Quinn nodded. "So I attended an arts school, I completed my GED a year later; and I have been painting, making music, dancing, cooking, baking, and so on since."

"Wait, why would you considered going to WMHS when you have you GED?"

charlie shrugged, "Easeri to apply to college, to be around you, or so I don't spend my entire life in this house. Take your pick."

" Wow, I feel like such an amateur in comparison to you now. All I've done is complete my necessary school requirements two years early, take college courses, and get pregnant."

Charlie let her head drop, "I'm sorry I couldn't be here for you when it happened to you Quinn."

Quinn took her sister's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, "It's okay. Besides, I have you to cook all the food that I will use to eat away my feelings," she said sarcastically.

Charlie let out a little snicker, "You want to know what I have missed the most in three years?"

"Me?"

The short haired blonde shook her head, "Nope. I missed your sense of sarcasm." As Quinn rolled her eyes in response, the two girls burst in laughter.

* * *

><p><em>June 15, 2011<em>

Charlie was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling, when she heard her phone vibrate. She grabbed her phone from beside her; she had received a text from Franny. _Hey just got on our connecting flight at Chicago, will be landing Columbus around one. Can you pick us up?_

Charlie quickly sent a reply, _yes_.

* * *

><p>At a few minutes past three, Charlie pulled into the driveway. When she put the car in park she looked at her sister and asked, "Are you nervous?"<p>

Franny nodded, "I am, but I am also excited."

Charlie laughed, "I know exactly what you mean."

* * *

><p>When Charlie entered the foyer she yelled, "Judy! Quinn! I'm back from the airport!" Within a matter of seconds Quinn came bounding down the stairs, and then she greeted her older sister Franny with a hug. Charlie smiled as she watched her sisters laugh as they greeted each other, it was nice seeing Quinn so happy. She knew what she had gone through was pretty awful, but compared to Quinn's experience, she got off easy. She had been rescued and whisked away to San Francisco, while Quinn had been kicked out of their home and dependent on the kindness of others; she had her sister and David, Quinn had practically no one.<p>

Charlie thoughts were interrupted when she saw Judy descend the stairs; she was reluctant to calling Judy by her proper title because her mother had done nothing to keep her father from kicking her out. Charlie saw that her mother was crying from the sheer happiness, for the first time in three years she was seeing her daughters together. "Hello Franny," Judy said as her voice wavered.

Franny gave her mother a smile, "Hey Mom," she said embracing her mother in a hug.

"You look good," Judy stated after the hug was broken.

"Thank. Mom, I would like to introduce you to my husband David."

Judy smiled as she extended her hand, "It is a pleasure meeting you, I only wish we could have done this sooner."

David gave the eldest Fabray woman a warm gentle smile, "The pleasure is all mine Judy."

Charlie had enough; too many people were on the verge of crying. "Okay, not to ruin this beautiful moment, by why don't Franny and David go upstairs and unpacked, while we make lunch?"

Quinn grabbed her stomach as it growled, "Sounds good to me." The foyer erupted into laughter.

* * *

><p><em>June 16, 2011<em>

Quinn was deciding if she should go for a run when she heard a knock on her door; when she opened the door she saw her sister Franny. Quinn smiled, "Hey Fran, come on in."

"Hey Quinn, I came here wondering if we could talk."

"Sure, about what?"

"Mostly about how an awful sister I am," Franny said with a nervous laugh.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "I never held anything against you for it. I mean my situation sucked, but it no way did I blame you. You couldn't come back because Russell was here, and besides you were taking care of Charlie. It's okay."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Wow that was…"

"Easy."

Franny laughed, "That's what Staples said."

Quinn raised an eyebrow in disbelief, "Don't ever do that again."

Franny laughed, "Okay, will do… So, what do you think of David?"

"He's nice, but he dresses like a hipster."

Quinn watched as he sister laughed as she nodded her head. "I know, he has the fashion sense of a hipster, but he's really total dork."

"Wow."

"I know, but because of it I have been introduced to the world of Geekdom."

"What?" Quinn asked in both confusion and disbelief.

"You know science fiction, Star Wars, Star Trek, comic books, and stuff like that."

"No way, not possible."

"But it is possible. I have been to Comic Con in San Diego."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "I don't he just introduced you to the world of Geekdom."

"Whatever, you are just jealous."

"Actually I am." Quinn could see her sister was surprised. "I love the world of Batman, more specifically Batwoman because she's is just awesome." This time Franny quirked an eyebrow out of suspicion.

* * *

><p><em>June 16, 2011<em>

Charlie was on a run around Lima Lake, when she encountered Santana and Brittany making out in the gazebo that over looked the water. Charlie had gathered that Santana and Brittany were working their way out the closet; they were at the stage where they were comfortable to be out in front of total strangers, but the thought of their parents or families knowing was terrifying. Charlie loudly cleared her throat.

When Santana turned around, who had previously had her back to a post of the gazebo, she looked like she was about to kill someone; however, her facial expressions changed to just pissed, when she saw it was Charlie who had interrupted her make out session. "What do you want?"

"San be nice, she our lady unicorn friend." Brittany explained to the Santana.

"Fine," Santana grumbled. "Hey Charlie."

"Hello to you too Santana, I was just going on a run when I… stumbled upon you two."

Santana raised an eyebrow as she crossed her arms, "Is that why you interrupted us?"

"No, I did it to mess with you," Charlie said with a chuckle.

Santana genuinely laughed, "Okay, it's official you are our friend now."

"Can I ask way I have been bestowed such an honor?"

"Because you have sarcastic-dino-balls, bitch." Brittany laughed.

Charlie placed her left hand, "I am so flattered," she said as if she was a beauty queen about to obviously fake cry.

Santana shrugged, "No problem. So, what do you actually want?"

"Well I was wondering if you guys wanted to go gay dance club tomorrow. We can invite Kurt and Blaine if you want to."

"I love dancing!" Brittany exclaimed. "Can we go San?"

"Depends on where, because if it's that lam gay bar in Lima, then we are out."

Charlie scoffed, "Do you think I am boring?"

"No, I'm just checking. So where are we going?"

The short haired blonde smirked, "Columbus."

This definitely intrigued the couple, "Count us in?"

"And what about the boys?"

Santana shrugged, "They can come, besides their idea of a good time is that lame place here in Lima. Oh and have Quinn come too," stated with a knowing smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think in a Review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I do not own Glee, nor did I create the character Charlie (someone on Tumblr did), so please don't sue me.**

**If you have ever read any of my other stories, you probably would suspect that something is going to happen is this chapter. Well, you correct in your suspicions. Congratulations!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><em>June 17, 2011<em>

Quinn had just gotten out of the shower when she walked in; "Oh shit!" Charlie screamed when she opened her sister door to find her sister had nothing on but a towel. After an awkward moment Charlie immediately turned around and closed the door, "Sorry!" she yelled, "I should have knocked first."

Quinn chuckled as she quickly got dressed, "It's fine Charlie; what do you need?

"Um... well I was going to ask you something, but it can wait a minute."

Quinn, who was already dressed, opened the door. "No need, I'm already decent," she said with a chuckle.

"Oh… okay" Charlie stuttered before entering her sister room. As she made her way to the couch she said, "Sorry about, earlier. I really should've knocked."

"Aw, look at that. You are so embarrassed."

"Shut up; besides, wouldn't you be?"

Quinn shrugged, "Probably not, but that doesn't matter. What did you need to ask me?"

Charlie took her palm and ran over her scalp and through her hair; ever since she cut her hair she did this whenever she was nervous. "Well… I invited Santana and Brittany, and Kurt and his boyfriend to come to club with me in Columbus. Anyways I, along with everybody else, would like to know if you would come along. So, do you?"

"Let me guess it some gay club or bar; am I right?"

"You know me so well."

Quinn laughed, "So why am I invited?"

"Well, I think you would have fun, and they all think you could use a break from Lima, even if it's for a little bit."

Quinn let out a sigh, "Yeah I do need to escape. All right, I'm in." Charlie did a mini fist pump out of excitment. "But you have to help me find something to wear, so I look hot."

"I can do that," Charlie said with a smirk.

* * *

><p>When the group arrived at the club they all immediately made their way to the dance floor, and started dancing, but soon enough the groups starts to break up; Kurt and Blaine go do their own thing, as do Santana and Brittany, and Charlie is dancing with some girl, who is hot. So Quinn makes her way to the bar. When she gets there, she notices a large crowd of people trying to get the attention of the tall brunette. She's about 5'10", long hair, and she's rocking a vest with a pair of jeans. Quinn puts her hand up and yells, "I'll have a bottle of water."<p>

The bartender looks up and smiles before nodding, as she walking to the other end of the bar you hear some guy say, "It's official, Alex is gay."

Quinn looks to her left, "And how do you know that?"

The guy shrugged, "Because I've been standing here for five minutes trying to get a drink."

"You point?"

"Blondie, you walk up here and she immediately gets you a drink. Alex isn't only gay, she's into you."

"He's right you know." Quinn had been so distracted she hadn't noticed that the tall brunette was standing right in front of her with her water.

"Oh… um thanks," as Quinn stuttered she felt her cheeks get warm. She handed the Alex a five dollar bill, "Keep the change," and then walked towards a table.

* * *

><p>Quinn found a table to sit at, while she watched her sister and her friends dance. She had been sitting there about five minutes, when she heard, "You mind if I sit down?"<p>

Quinn was about to say no, when she recognized the person asking "Go ahead Alex."

"Thanks. So are you here alone."

"No with my friends and my sister."

"Really? Point them out."

"You see that guy who looks like he's from the_ Lord of the Rings_?" Alex nodded. "Okay him and the guy he is dancing with are my friends. Then you see the couple dancing in the middle there?"

"The tall blonde and the brunette, who is wearing a fedora?"

"Yeah, those four are my friends, and the girl who just got pulled on stage by the DJ is my sister."

"And you are here by yourself?" Quinn nodded.

"Why?"

Quinn shrugged, "Well partly I haven't found anyone I want to dance with?"

"Bullshit, you are all anyone except, you friends and sister, is talking about tonight. You are the hot, mysterious, hot, new girl, who got the bartenders attention." Alex stated with a smirk

"You said 'hot' twice."

"Because you are at least twice as hot as anybody in this place. Now answer the question."

"No, I'm not saying no one wants to dance with me, I'm saying I haven't found anyone to dance with."

"How the hell do you get laid if you are so picky, I mean there are tons of hot girls, including myself."

"Well, you are attractive, but I'm straight."

Alex blinked a couple of times, "Please don't take this the wrong way, but I find that very hard to believe."

"It's true though."

"Hmmm, so then I guess my chance went out the window?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Sorry."

"Well that sucks. Just do me a favor, dance with one girl to put them out of their misery; like Harvey Milk said 'You got to give them hope'."

Quinn let out a laugh, "And what if I asked you to dance?"

"I would be thrilled."

"Do you want to dance Alex?"

"I would love to."

* * *

><p>As Quinn was dancing with Alex, she felt an electricity she had never had felt with Puck, Finn, Sam, or any guy. It was like nothing she had felt. The electricity was intensified when she and Alex started grinding. For some reason Quinn turned around and pulled Alex it into a kiss. It was soft, exhilarating, and different; it was nothing like kissing a boy. Quinn opened her eyes and took a step back. She was just kissing Alex; Alex is a girl; she liked kissing Alex; she liked kissing a girl. Fear began flowing with her veins, the same fear she felt when her father kicked her out. Alex must of noticed how completely terrified she was, "Quinn, we don't have to go any further. Okay?" Quinn nodded entranced with fear. "Do you want me to go get your sister?" Quinn nodded again. "Okay I'm going to lead you to a table that means I'm going to grab your hand; is that okay?" Quinn nodded.<p>

* * *

><p><em>June 17, 2011<em>

"Fuck!" Charlie hissed as she tried to get her sister out of her trance. "I think she's gone into shock," she said as she snapped her fingers in front of her sister's face. "Blaine go get the car, we have to get her home." Blaine nodded and left to go get the car, Kurt went with him.

"Is she going to be alright?" Santana asked hesitantly.

"I think so, but we have to get her out of this shock."

"How do you do that?"

"Well, she is responsive. Like she has that dear-in-headlights look, but she is responsive. Like I asked her if she could hear me and she nodded, which is good. I think if we get her in shower, and blast her with cold water should snap her out of it."

* * *

><p><em>June 18, 2011<em>

When they got back to the Fabray house, the girls undressed Quinn and then sat her on the floor of her shower, and then turned on the cold water.

"HOLY SHIT!" Quinn screamed. "It's freezing!"

"Good to hear you still with us." Charlie said before turning the dial to warm.

Quinn stood up, "How did we get home?"

"I'll explain later. Finish your shower, warm up, and when you are done you can get change, there is a pair of shorts and a tank is on the toilet."

"Thanks."

"No problem, I will be waiting in your room with the rest of the gang."

"So what happened?" Quinn asked as she walked out of her bathroom.

"You went into shock." Brittany stated.

"No way."

"Yeah, you did you looked like a deer in headlights."

"What is the last thing you remember?" Santana asked.

"I was standing in front of Alex," Quinn responded nervously.

"Yeah, you definitely went into shock. Memory loss is common with it." Everyone was gaping at her. "What? My dad is ER surgeon he tells me things, just not how to get someone out of shock."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Quinn do you remember what happened before you were standing in front of Alex?"

Quinn gulped, "I'm not ready to talk about it."

"Okay, you'll talk when you are ready." Charlie said soothingly

* * *

><p><em>June 18, 2011<em>

When Charlie woke up, it took her a second to remember everything that had happened the previous night, but when it did she let out a loud sigh. Everyone had seen what had happened last night, and even if they didn't Alex had told them; however, no one had told judy, Franny, or David the exact details of what happened last night. All of them agreed that Quinn had the right to tell who she wanted when she wanted, even if they already knew.

"Poor Quinn,"a s she said that she remembered a poem she had written when she finally accepted herself. Charlie rolled herself out bed and then she made her way to her desk. She opened he laptop and searched "untitled poem," and a moment later she saw the document come up in the search. Opened the file and read it.

_Hypocrisy is the one word_

_That describes my world._

_I was born with inalienable rights,_

_And yet… I still fight._

_I was born in the United States,_

_Yet I face hate_

_Every day, just for being me._

_I just wish you could see,_

_But you fail to do so._

_Instead you act like you know_

_What it is like to have so little control_

_Over your whole,_

_Life._

_And all because I want a wife,_

_This is my request,_

_But you don't even try to do your best._

_I am not something you can_

_Ban._

_I am not something that_

_Can be left at_

_that_

_For me or any other person._

_Because, things will only worsen_

_If you continue to deny_

_My_

_Rights._

_So, the fight_

_For equality will_

_Go on until_

_You stop voting_

_On my rights._

_When you stop quoting_

_The Bible_

_Because you are liable._

Charlie took a deep breathe she remembers when she wrote that poem, it was the week before she got kicked out. She remembers how long it took her to get not only to that place, but passed it. Charlie hoped Quinn's journey would be a lot shorter.

* * *

><p><strong>Please let me know what you think in a Review!<strong>


End file.
